kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rehabilitation Training
is a training regiment used to rebuild the stamina of recovering Demon Slayers in Butterfly Mansion. Prologue Following the battles on Mount Natagumo, Tanjiro, Nezuko, Inosuke, and Zenitsu recover from their injuries inside the medical ward of Butterfly Mansion. Tanjiro suffered multiple contusions to his face as well as an assortment of injuries to his body. Zenitsu was poisoned, Inosuke's vocal cords were damaged and Nezuko was needed more sleep. However, Zenitsu complains more than anyone else combined, and day after day gives Aoi a hard time taking his medicine despite being the most severely injured. Murata comes to visit Tanjiro and is surprised by Inosuke's depressed condition. Murata introduces himself to Zenitsu while Aoi reminds him once again to take his medication for the spider poison. The scene caused by Zenitsu's cowardly attitude makes Murata think the've been having fun while he was being hounded by the terrifying Hashira's. In the midst of Murata complaining about the Hashiras, Shinobu appears, and he runs off in terror. Shinobu asks about the boy's recovery and is glad to hear the trio is coming along well. With that said, she announces its time for Rehabilitation Training to begin. Training Two weeks later, Zenitsu remains in the medical ward while Tanjiro and Inosuke begin training. Every day since the start of training, Tanjiro and Inosuke return exhausted and immediately go to sleep without saying a word. Zenitsu joins them on the next day's training. Kiyu, Sumi, and Naho make the boys limber again after they've been bedridden for so long. They do so by brutally stretching them in tough positions, painful enough to even overwhelm Inosuke. Next is reflex training, which involves tries to splash your opponent with a cup full of medicated water. If the first opponent blocks the other person before they pick up a cap, however, they must pick up another cup. Kanao is far too fast for Tanjiro and immediately splashes him in the face with the medicated water. Last in the regiment is full-body training, which is basically a game of tag where the boys must pursue Aoi and Kanao. Zenitsu asks for a moment outside with the other boys and yells at them for dreading spending so much time with girls. After returning, Zenitsu enjoys the intense stretching, even impressing Inosuke. Zenitsu defeats Aoi in reflex training and full-body training. Fired up, Inosuke does the same, but Tanjiro remains down on himself. None of the boys can get to Kanao's cup during reflex training or outpace her in tag. Despite being apart of the same generation, Kanao proves to be far more skilled than any of the boys. Discouraged, Zenitsu and Inosuke eventually stop coming to the training room. Despite this, Tanjiro asks Kanao to train him fiercely and continues working hard. Tanjiro tries to learn how to use Total Concentration: Constant. This involves maintaining the Total Concentration Breathing state at all times of the day and night, even while sleeping. However, using Total Concentration Breathing for too long in Tanjiro's current state is extremely painful. Kiyu, Sumi, and Naho give Tanjiro lunch and give him training gourds to improve his lungs. The objective is to blow into the specially made gourds and make them explode using only their breath. Every day, Tanjiro practices Urokodaki's drills while using Total Concentration Breathing. 15 days later, Tanjiro manages to recover most of his stamina. During the day he pushes himself while at night he meditates and takes deep, slow breaths. Tanjiro asks Kiyu, Sumi, and Naho to hit him with carpet beaters if he stops using Total Concentration Breathing in his sleep. Per his request, they do so, waking him up. They repeat this process until he can maintain the breathing state all through the night. He also begins to get used to training while in the breathing state, gradually increasing his stamina. He even manages to start keeping pace with Kanao during the full-body exercise. Eventually, Tanjiro is able to break the gourd using his breathing. Zenitsu and Inosuke take notice of Tanjiro's improvements. Chuntaro, Zenitsu's sparrow, encourages him to work harder and Inosuke regains his passion. Shinobu meets with both of them and tells them about Total Concentration: Constant. They try to use it but both of them struggle. They talk with Tanjiro and he tells them they need to work hard in order to expand their lungs. Inosuke and Zenitsu seem discouraged so Shinobu steps in. She claims that she expected Inosuke to be able to do it, but if he can't, then it can't be helped. This irritates, Inosuke, while firing up to train harder at the same time. Then she uses her charm to inspire Zenitsu to do the same. With their passions ignited, the three boys begin training hard together once again. During the next training session after receiving their Nichirin Swords, Tanjiro is able to keep pace with Kanao and even catches her. In reflex training, Tanjiro pushes himself and manages to defeat her by placing the cup on her head. Zenitsu and Inosuke notice this and work even harder to catch up to Tanjiro. Tanjiro and Kanao have one final match in reflex training where they compete at high speeds until Aoi ultimately names Kanao the victor. All the boys are cleared by Shinobu to as fully recovered, and each of them are now able to use Total Concentration: Constant. Aftermath Early in the morning, Tanjiro's Kusagai Crow gives the boys their next mission. They are to head west and support Kyojuro Rengoku on the Infinite Train Mission. Shinobu recommended them to the master herself, as Tanjiro has exceeded her expectations throughout the training. Shinobu is unable to see the boys off. Before leaving, Tanjiro happens upon Genya from Final Selection. He makes sure to say goodbye and thanks to Aoi, all while encouraging her to believe in her own ability. Shortly after, he says goodbye to Kanao and also encourages her. He tells Kanao to follow her heart and believes she can make it stronger in time. The normally stoic Kanao appears to be deeply affected by Tanjiro's kindness. The young swordsman change into their uniforms and burst the largest gourds available in Butterfly Mansion. Kiyo, Sumi, and Naho see the boys off and congratulate them for mastering their breathing. Tanjiro notices Giyu and says thanks to him for everything the Water Hashira has done for Tanjiro and his sister. Giyu tells Tanjiro that he can repay him by slaying demons and disappears. The boys say their final goodbyes to Kiyo, Sumi, and Naho, and leave Butterfly Mansion for their new mission. References Navigation